


Rafael's Redemption

by tinabug



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael never thought he would find love again after his wife left him and his son started to fear him. He had prepared to just be the rat king of his rodere but that all changed when Kagome gets mixed up in business. He finds he has a second chance at love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

Kagome felt herself float to the service of consciousness. The first thing she heard was the annoying beeping sound of one of those heartbeat monitors in the hospital. The second thing she heard was the shifting of three people in the room with her. She could tell the way they were, that they did not realize she was gaining consciousness yet. Her senses kicked in soon after her hearing and she realized those in the room with her were not normal. She could tell that two of them were shape shifters, though not what kind as they hid themselves very well, and the other was human but more. She would have to wake up fully and focus to find out what but she didn’t know how much energy she had yet or how serious her injuries were though she knew that the worst had to have healed. She finally decided to shift and let the other people in the room know she was conscious. Her groan of discomfort couldn’t be stopped either as she tried to open her eyes. The hospital was way too bright for her.

When Kagome opened her eyes fully, she focused them on the three in the room and tensed up immediately. Being more aware, she could feel that all three of them were very powerful. She also recognized two of them from the media and talk. “To what do I owe the pleasure of having Anita Blake and the leader of the Coalition, Micah Callahan, to visiting me,” Kagome started as she sat up. The three of them had turned to look at her and the woman, Anita, got a suspicious look as soon as she said names. 

“What? I watch the news and read the paper. Plus both of you are pretty well known in the supernatural community. I’d have to be dumb not to have heard of you,” Kagome said. She had gotten comfortable and was sitting upright. Luckily the bed had not been too hard to figure out.

Micah put his hand on Anita’s shoulder and stepped forward. “Do you remember why you are in the hospital, Ms. Higurashi?”

Kagome furrowed her brows. She knew why she was here but she couldn’t think of why they were here and then it hit her. Her attention focused on the other man in the room. He was Hispanic and very good looking. She could vaguely remember him but not in his current form. She decided to tell them what she remembered.

“I was out camping and there was a fight near me. I remember it spilling over into my camp. I managed to fight off a bunch of wererats but I did not know who was enemy or not. I remember turning to stop an attack and then I think that is when I was knocked out,” she looked down to peek between her gown and saw that her stomach had a pink line across it, “or I was pierced through the stomach with claws.” She ran her hands over her stomach. The skin was almost smooth but was faintly raised where the redness was. She rarely scarred anymore but it looked like this might, though she had never been attacked this deeply by another shape shifter. As she looked back-up she saw the Hispanic man step forward.

“My name is Rafael. I must apologize for it was a fight that involved my people and you were involved. I will take responsibility for what has happened to you,” Rafael stated and he did look very apologetic.

Confusion crossed Kagome’s face before she asked, “Responsibility for what? I am fine now. I understand that it was an accident.” If it was him who put his hand through her stomach then she would forgive him but she couldn’t see why he would be responsible. She turned to the other two in the room and missed the look of sympathy on his face.  
It was Micah who stepped forward to speak and she could see that even Anita was giving her a sympathetic look. “Ms. Higurashi,” he started but she interrupted him by asking him to call her Kagome. “Kagome, then. You have been attacked by a shape shifter while they were transformed. You do realize this means that you could have been infected. What Rafael is trying to say, is that come the full moon you will most likely be a wererat,” Micah said in an even voice. He had looked her straight in the eyes when saying it. He was being gentle but firm.

Kagome couldn’t help it. She busted out laughing which managed to startle all three in the room. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. It was Anita who stepped forward this time.

“I fail to see what is so funny, Kagome. Rat lycanthropy is easy to catch,” Anita stopped talking as Kagome raised a hand while still laughing.  
She managed to quit laughing long enough to speak up though she had to clear her throat a few times. “I’m sorry. I know the situation would normally be serious but I can’t catch lycanthropy. If I could I would be one years ago and many times over,” she said.

“What does that mean? Only those who have one type of lycanthropy cannot catch another. You don’t hit the radar as shape shift,” Anita asked.

Kagome smiled, “But there are other protections, after all, it is well known that you are infected with several types but do not shift.” She didn’t want to give over all the details to easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome smiled as the three in the room looked at her. They were expecting her to clarify but she hadn’t decided. After all, not many people outside of Japan still knew of the existence of youkai and priestesses. She could feel someone coming to the room. Everyone looked up as the door opened and Kagome smiled. Behind Dr. Tanaka was a nurse and, more importantly, Shippou. 

“Ah, Kagome. It is good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?” the doctor asked as he stepped up and began examining her. Kagome set there and let him check all of her vitals while telling him she felt fine. He went to check her stomach last. “It seems you were right about her healing abilities, Shippou,” the doctor stated looking back at Shipphou after making sure Kagome was settled back in.

Shippou smiled and stated, “I told you she would be healed by now. Mom doesn’t stay down long.” This got some stares from the three previous guests in her room. Anita had a suspicious look on her face and was glancing back and forth between Shippou and Kagome but one glance at the doctor showed she would be reluctant to ask in front of him.

“Well, Kagome, since everything looks good I can start working on your discharge papers. You should be ready to leave within the hour. Shippou here has brought you some new clothes as yours seem to be ruined,” Dr. Tanaka said while he grabbed the chart from the end of her bed making some notations on it.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Tanaka. I hope Shippou hasn’t given you too much trouble this time,” Kagome said letting Anita, Micah and Rafael know that they had been in here before or at the very least that they knew the doctor. Dr. Tanaka just smiled and laughed while leaving the room. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh before looking at her son.

Shipphou held his hands up in self-defense. He had been on his best behavior…relatively speaking. He hadn’t blown anything up or destroyed anything so he should be in the clear. “I was on my best behavior mom,” Shippou said and you could hear the amusement in his voice if his grin didn’t already give him away. He brought the sack he was carrying to his mom. It was the first thing he had found so hopefully she would be fine with it though it would be funny.

Kagome looked in the bag and almost reached out to slap Shipphou. “Really, this is the first thing you found. This has got to be something Rin left in my closet,” she said while sitting up and swinging her legs onto the floor. Shipphou grinned but said nothing. He began studying those in the room with his mother. He had heard many things about Anita Blake and Micah Callahan. He turned to the third man, Rafael. He had also done some research on him. He was the Rat King of the Dark Crown Clan. He had not had a chance to tell his mom yet but apparently she was being mixed up in weird shit again.

Before Kagome’s legs hit the floor she turned and looked at all of her guests. “You think you guys can step outside for just a second so I can get dressed,” she then put her feet on the ground and tried to stand.

“We will be right back inside once you have finished dressing and then you will answer some questions we have,” Anita said before grabbing Micah’s hand and walking out the door. Shipphou was right behind them as he knew Rafael should follow.

Kagome smiled since she would have privacy. Or she would have except when her feet hit the ground and she tried to stand she failed. She let out a small squeal as she fell and wasn’t so shocked when she didn’t hit the ground but found herself picked up bridal style. She decided to lean back against Shipphou but tensed up when the chest she leaned against wasn’t him. She looked up to see Rafael. “Um, thank you,” she said and could not stop the blush from appearing because the back of her gown was untied and his bare hands rested against her back.

Micah and Anita were already out the door and Shipphou was in the doorway. “Well, mom, looks like you will have help getting dressed. I’ll leave you two alone,” he said and then he closed the door.

Kagome let out an hmph sound while shaking her head. She loved her son but sometimes she wanted to strangle him as well. Kagome looked at the man holding her sheepishly as her hands unconsciously tighten onto her clothes bag. She looked up to see Rafael was glancing at the door with a curious expression but when she had shifted he looked down to her.

Kagome let out an embarrassed sigh before saying to hell with it. He was a shape shifter after all and they usually were not bothered by nudity. She then raised her chin a few notches while smiling. “Sorry to ask this of you, Rafael, but do you think you could lend your assistance in helping me get dressed. I don’t think that all of my energy is quite back, at least until I eat a good meal,” she asked. 

Rafael smiled down at the woman. He had smelled her embarrassment turn to determination but he wouldn’t point it out. He did feel bad as it was one of his rats whom had injured her. He would make it up to her and find out what she was to survive the attack. He wanted to make sure she was not going to shift come the next full moon.


End file.
